sorcery2fandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Spells of the Temple of Courga
These spells are available at the Temple of Courga. LAK - summon rainstorm You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! From the heavens comes a deep and distant rumbling -- thunder, out over the Baklands. A few minutes later, you are in the midst of a torrential downpour, that leaves you quite drenched. A few minutes later and the rain-stormed has passed, as a suddenly as it appeared, and moved away across the city. LAR Nonexistent spell. LEK Nonexistent spell. LER Nonexistent spell. LUK - Temporarily luck (good for one "lucky guess") You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! You feel a strange force entering your bones, as though you were growing stiff, and you begin to shake. Something has happened to you -- but what? What effect will it have, and how long will it last? * Provides a chance to guess the werewolves' password * Lets you blindly run along the carpet in the inner ziggurat without being teleported * Gives one opportunity in the inner ziggurat puzzle to close your eyes and automatically kiss the right spot LUR Nonexistent spell. TAK - Obtain Magic Item You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! You feel a tingling sensation in your wrist, and you look down to see flashing sparks in your palm, that flicker different colours -- for a moment gold, then white, then black. * 'twice: '''The spell fades. * 'my fist --> for the green sparks: 'Obtain Green-haired wig. * 'my fist --> for the black sparks: 'Obtain Black Facemask. * 'my fist --> for the gold sparks: 'Obtain Gold-backed Mirror or Sun Jewel * 'my fist --> for the white sparks: 'Obtain Bone Bracelet. * 'my fist --> grab: 'Obtain Random Item, but the same for each playthrough. TAR - Recover stamina You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! You feel your skin begin to prickle, and you look down at your body to see a firm, hard shell oozing out of your skin. A moment later it has solidified and you are trapped! * 'Scream! / Wait: '''The spell fades, you feel quite invigorated (recover at least 3 stamina). TEK Nonexistent spell. TER Nonexistent spell. TUK - Recover stamina You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! Then you feel a ballooning sensation from inside your belly. It grows, becoming quite uncomfortable -- and then a moment later you let out a colossal burp. You feel suddenly quite full, as though you had eaten an enormous supper! The spell fades, but the satisfaction in your belly does not. (recover at least 3 stamina) TUR Nonexistent spell. PAK Nonexistent spell. PAR Nonexistent spell. PEK Nonexistent spell. PER Nonexistent spell. PUK Nonexistent spell. PUR - Make cats meow You fashion the stars into alignment -- and an enchantment is created! For a moment nothing more seems to happen, and then a screeching noise reaches you, from the distance and across the city. It is the sound of a thousand mewling stray cats. It lasts a few minutes, and then fades away.